Nightlock University
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been enemies for years in their high school. When they apply for university, they get into the same one and get extremely angry. They can't even express their anger when they get put into the same dormitory because of a mix up. Throughout their time together, will they go closer? Will they be friends? Lovers? Of will someone get in the way?
1. AN

**Heyya guys! This is my second ever fanfic and this is what it is about:**

**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been enemies for years in their high school. When they apply for university, they get into the same one and get extremely angry. They can't even express their anger when they get put into the same dormitory because of a mix up. Throughout their time together, will they go closer? Will they be friends? Lovers? Of will someone get in the way?**

**I hope you will enjoy and I will be posting every Sunday/Saturday!**

**Bye xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyya. First chapter WHOOOO! This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and then Peeta's POV. Just so you know I ship Peeniss!**

**Hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the songs/ characters are mine, only the story line.**

Katniss' POV

"Gale, I don't need any help!" I shouted down to my boyfriend. We have been dating for about 2 months now and to be honest I think it is getting quite awkward. This is because we were best friends and we both admitted that we had deeper feelings for each other. However, Gale is 2 years older than me so he has already finished university.

At the moment, Gale is helping me (even though I can do it myself) bring my bags to my car because the time has come for me to go to university. I got into my first choice of Nightlock University because I got all A's and A*'s in my A Levels in Japanese, English, Maths and Chemistry. All of my friends got in as well which is great. The only bad thing about attending this University is that my mortal enemy Peeta Mellark. He is in our group of friends but we never talk directly to each other. In the group we just ignore each other.

Gale is driving me to the uni and my car is being sent over on the same day I arrive, but then it is just me for a whole year. Prim, my mother and my step father (Haymitch) won't see me until Christmas so I give them as big a hug as possible. My step father won the lottery a few years after my mother and him got married. Because of this I can have anything that I want.

"We are going to miss you so much!" my mother said to me kissing my cheek. I say my very last goodbyes and tearfully get into the car. I put my head out of the window and wave and cry until they are just specks standing on a driveway.

Nightlock University is in London and I live in Wolverhampton in the West Midlands. The journey is going to be at least 7 hours by car and it is currently midnight. Yawning, I kiss Gale on the cheek and sit back and try and sleep.

*7 hours later*

I feel lips on mine and my eyes flutter open. In front of my line of vision I see Gale's grey eyes and his dimples. I smile back as he says that we have arrived. At the moment it is six o clock in the morning and the sun peaking above the horizon. Intrigued, I look around at my surroundings and see a modern set of dorm rooms and finally the amazing university itself. It looks exactly like the brochure said. After taking in my surroundings, Gale helps me bring my things into my dorm room (No.774), which is currently empty, and gives me a long goodbye kiss. Because it is early Gale is going to sleep in a nearby hotel and then get back to Wolverhampton when he is ready.

*5 minutes later*

Gale has just left and I get to work unpacking my things and decorating my side of the room. Unlike most girls my age I hate being all girly, so most of my possessions are green, blue or black. I don't mind though as green is my favourite colour.

When I finally finish setting up all of my posters, which mainly consisted of Bring me the Horizon posters and the Big Bang Theory posters, and unpacking I flop down on my blue beanbag and I turn on my television and rewatch Divergent for the 10th time. I love it loads.

I only get 20 minutes in when it turns 8 o clock and my new roommate walks in. I fix my hair and stand up to greet her. I am utterly disgusted when I find out it is the only and thank god only, Peeta Mellark.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" We both scream in synchronisation. I get out my Nightlock Uni letter and check I got the right room. Yep it is definitely number 774. Peeta is in the wrong as always.

"You must be wrong. My letter says 774, I don't trust what you say we both know you can't read." I say to him and this blue eyes turn into slits as he shows me his letter, which has the number 774 on it.

"There must be a mix up," he mutters as he throws his bags down and runs off, presumably to the reception to find out what is wrong. Even though I really don't want to, I tag along.

Peeta's POV

This can't be happening! I hate Everdeen! Why the hell are we in the same room? Girls and boys aren't supposed to be together, let alone enemy girls and boys. I charge out of the room and run to the reception. Something has got to be wrong. It has to be!

When I arrive at the reception, I see Katniss appear beside me accidently brushing against my arm. Disgusted, she moves away and wipes the spot where she touched me onto the table. I didn't even know that she followed me. Oh well.

"What can I do for you?" says the receptionist; she has a small green name tag with the name Octavia on it. She looks like a clown.

"Hello is there a mix up with the dorm rooms, because I am stuck in the same room as this thing." I say to her, pointing at Katniss, accusingly.

"Do you think that I want to be stuck in a room with an it like you?!" Katniss exploded, and then turned her attention back to Octavia.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but there are no more rooms available, you two have to share," said Octavia in a very strong Black Country accent.

"Damn it!" screams Katniss as she runs back up the stairs to the room. I, sadly follow her and I unpack my things in silence.

When, I finally finish I see that Katniss, is texting our friends, her fingers are moving rapidly. I don't know how anyone can type that fast. At some point she notices me staring at her and just says, "Can you not?" and then goes back to texting.

I'm not going to have fun here, I think to myself.

*9pm*

Finnick has invited some people from our old school, to his dorm room where he is holding a party, most of the people attending arrived today including Annie and Johanna. Unfortunately, Finnick's dorm room is at the other side of the university to us so Katniss offers to drive. Probably so she can show off her new car and make me feel jealous.

"Are you ready yet?" I shout to Katniss, who has spent an hour in the bathroom. Just as the words leave my mouth she opens the bathroom door and come out looking stunning. I can't even deny it and I am supposed to hate her! She is wearing a very short black dress and black heels with her hair in her normal braid.

"L-lets go," I stutter as she walks past me giving me a weird look. Even though she is my enemy I can't deny her ass looks good too. What!? I am 18!

**This is all for this chapter and I hope you have all enjoyed! I will upload again soon.**

**Cya xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyya, back again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

I get into my brand new blue Porsche 918 Spyder , which cost around £877,988 and I see Peeta's mouth drop. I smirk as I put on my seat belt. When Peeta finally hurries his ass up, I turn on the radio and the engine and get going to Finnick's dorm. The song "Billionaire" by Bruno Mars and Travis Mcoy comes on and I sing along:

_I want to be a billionaire , so fricken bad_

_I'd buy all of the things I never had,_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine__  
__Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen__  
__Oh every time I close my eyes__  
__I see my name in shining lights__  
__A different city every night oh__  
__I swear the world better prepare__  
__For when I'm a billionaire_

I didn't even get to the next chorus by the time we get there. Peeta has heard me sing loads of times but tonight he seems mesmerised.

"What is wrong with you today?" I ask him, as we get out of the car and I lock it. He just scowls at me in return and his face turns red, the same colour as his polo shirt and converses.

We knock on the door and Marvel answers. He greets us and compliments me and leads us to the bed room where the rest of our group are.

"Heyya everyone," I say as I walk through the door and they all say hello and greet me. Peeta and I tell them about the room mix up and everyone just laughs at us and makes rude jokes. Just as I was about to slap Finnick for one particularly rude joke, Johanna screams at us to play truth or dare and we all agree and sit down on the floor.

Out of nowhere she produces a bottle and spins it. This happens for around ten minutes with various truths and weird dares being passed around, in which on Finnick had to put on my bra with ice inside it.

"Okay, Katniss we all know you are going to pick dare so yours is to play seven minutes in heaven with," said Clove looking around at all of the boys. "Peeta!" she finishes.

"What the fuck Clove!" we both scream and she just laughs, she is enjoying this. No matter how hard we try people keep saying that a dare is a dare and we have to go through with it.

We go and sit in Finnick's wardrobe and they say they will start the timer in a minute.

"I am not kissing you," I say to Peeta. It's not because he isn't hot because he is, but it is because of how he has treated me through the years. When my father died, he became my bully and made fun of him and my family when I was 11. He then started to spread rumours about me when we were 14. Somehow my friends accepted him into the group and now here he is.

"I'm not kissing you either," he say to me.

"YES YOU ARE!" shouted Johanna to us from the room. Shit.

They say they have started the timer and we both lean in and kiss. Somewhere deep in my stomach, something stirs and I don't know what. It feels good. He kisses me more forcefully and I kiss back with the same amount of intensity. I don't know what is wrong with me, he is my enemy. I don't have any feelings for him though right? It was only a dare.

A moan escapes my mouth and I hear giggles from outside. After what seems like a lifetime, they say we can come out. I fix my hair and walk out and act disgusted, Peeta seems to be picking up on the act because he seems really "angry".

"Well you two had fun didn't you?" said Johanna. I give her a death glare and Peeta tells her to shut up and we continue with the game for another hour.

At this time Peeta and I decide to go home. I get my bra from Finnick and we leave the house in an awkward silence.

We arrive at our dorm and I get dressed in the bathroom into my bed shorts and tank top. At least we have separate beds, I think to myself as I drift into a deep sleep. I'm not looking forward to starting uni in 2 days with Peeta there.

Peeta's POV

I can't to seem to wrap my head around that kiss with Katniss. We are enemies, but now is the first day of uni and my feelings are changing. I might like her, and when I say like I mean like like. I've hated her for years but only now I have started having feelings for her. I know she doesn't feel the same way because she is still quite hostile around me even after the kiss. Also, she does have a boyfriend I've heard. Oh well.

Katniss' alarm wakes me up at 6:30 even though uni starts at 9.

"What the hell are you doing up this early," I say in my morning voice, it sound quite husky but then again I am tired.

"I need to get ready, Peeta!" she replies back harshly in her own morning voice and if I might add she sounds quite sexy. I watch her get up, grab some clothes and run into the bathroom.

Since I have been woken up I might as well go get something from the vending machine. I shout to Katniss that I will be back in a couple of minutes and I leave the room. I paid for some mini cheddars and head back to the room.

"I'm ba-" I start to scream but I stop half way. I guess Katniss must have walked out of the bathroom when I left because now she is in the bedroom only in her bra and pants. She screams and runs out of the room and I just stand there shocked and slightly aroused.

After around a minute, I get my senses back and get ready for uni. I got A*'s in Maths, Chemistry and French and that's why I am here. I grab those books and put them in my bag and then get changed into a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and my black vans. Nothing to special.

When it gets to around eight Katniss reappears without making eye contact. Again she looks beautiful wearing a yellow sundress with wedges. Even though it is England, it can get quite hot sometimes.

"You look great, Katniss," I say to her and I see her smile under her straightened hair and mutter a small thanks before we leave for our first day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyya its time for another update! This will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Katniss' POV:

I still have no idea why Peeta complimented me. Normally, he would just call me fat and ugly and leave it like that but he has been different ever since Finnick's party. I think it was the kiss because I am starting to feel some things as well. It's so confusing though! I hate him because of all of the shit he has given me over the years but I seem to be noticing much more about him than I did before. Like the fact that his eyes change colour with every mood he is in and that he is actually quite handsome and that he has a six pack. I don't know why, but I think I might like him. I know he gave me crap over the years about how stupid my father was to get caught up in a drunk driving incident, a part of me will never forgive him for that but the other half of my heart is confusingly in love with him. I have decided to be nicer to him if he is to me and I will let my heart decide from then onwards.

"Katniss Everdeen," I reply to the woman at the desk who is giving me my timetable. She reluctantly hands over my timetable and I tell Peeta to meet me in our form room which is also the same (Room 21). I rush over and get a good seat in the middle of the class and find that Johanna and Marvel are already there making out right in front of me.

I playfully slap Johanna's arm and they break apart blushing. We talk for a bit whilst the rest of the class file in. Along with the mix I spot Delly Cartwright. She went to my previous school along with my friends and she manages to sleep with nearly every boy in the school apart from the ones in our group (EVEN THE NERDS).

Just as Peeta and Clove rush into the room our form tutor walks in and takes the register and then says we can talk whilst she sleeps on the desk. I don't think I like Mrs. Blunt that much.

I turn around to talk to the rest of the gang and come face to face with sparkling blue eyes and I instantly blush and so does Peeta.

"Katniss, the gang is going over to Clove's today for a game of spin the bottle, do you wanna go?" he says, he is still blushing hard and occasionally drops eye contact during the sentence. I smile at him and agree just as the bell goes.

I pull out my timetable and everyone compares what we have today. We all got in in more or less the same subjects (**A/N I don't think I mentioned before but Katniss and Peeta got in in P.E. asa well) **I have:

Monday

P1- Japanese ( with Annie and Cato) P2- Japanese (with Annie and Cato) P3- Chemistry (with Peeta, Finnick and Johanna) P4- Maths (with Peeta and Marvel) P5- English (with Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E (EVERYONE)

Tuesday

P1- Maths (Marvel) P2- Maths (Marvel and Peeta) P3- Chemistry (Finnick and Johanna) P4- English (Clove and Annie) P5- English (Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E. (EVERYONE)

Wednesday

P1- Chemistry (Marvel, Johanna and Peeta) P2- Japanese (Annie and Cato) P3- Japanese (Annie and Cato) P4- English (Clove) P5- P.E. (EVERYONE) P6- P.E. (EVERYONE) P7- Chemistry (Peeta, Finnick and Johanna)

Thursday

P1- Japanese ( with Annie and Cato) P2- Japanese (with Annie and Cato) P3- Chemistry (with Peeta, Finnick and Johanna) P4- Maths (with Peeta and Marvel) P5- English (with Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E (EVERYONE)

Friday

P1- Maths (Marvel) P2- Maths (Marvel and Peeta) P3- Chemistry (Finnick, Cato and Johanna) P4- English (Clove and Annie) P5- English (Clove and Annie) P6- P.E (EVERYONE) P7- P.E. (EVERYONE)

I head of in the direction of where we think the Japanese rooms are with Cato and Annie and have the best Japanese lesson we have ever had. Our teacher is called Sakai Sensei (**A/N This is the name of my Japanese teacher as well and he is so funny I have most my best lessons with him) **and he is the best. Just when we thought the lesson couldn't get any better we get 2 pages of Japanese greetings to translate for Friday. Oh joy (note the sarcasm)!

The rest of the lesson day goes perfect.

Peeta's POV:

Clove's room is in our building so Katniss and I finish off some homework and then head over to Clove's. Katniss looks fantastic as usual, she has changed out of her sundress and is wearing black ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder t shirt with her hair in a braid. I again compliment her and she again blushes crimson.

I smile as we knock on the door. A small part of me hates myself for picking on Katniss when her father died. I only did it because my mother told me to. She hated Katniss' dad because he was supposed to marry her but instead ran off with Katniss' current mom. I was actually Katniss' friend and my mother ruined it because of her own sadness.

Another part of me really wants to kiss Katniss again tonight and I hope that it will happen.

Clove answers the door and lets us inside and we find that the rest of the group is there already. We all sit down in a circle and Clove gets out the bottle and takes the first spin. Unfortunately for her, it landed on Johanna. Clove and Johanna got into an argument today at lunch because Johanna "accidently" spilt (more like threw) some ketchup at Clove and had ruined her brand new books. They are currently at war so we allow them not to kiss and Johanna spins the bottle and it lands on Cato.

Johanna smirked and kissed Cato passionately just to get on Clove's nerves. Clove wasn't having it though. She dived over Katniss' head and sumo wrestled Johanna to the floor. There was a lot of screaming and I mean a lot and Finnick and I managed to pull them apart.

After a few more spin I get to spin the bottle, I spin it and I watch as it spin fast and then slowly spins and halts at Katniss. I'm not sure whether Katniss doesn't like me or not but we both lean in and kiss for god knows how long. So long that Finnick has to pull us apart.

Katniss looks at the floor for what is left of the game and at 11 we have all had a couple of drinks we head home.

When we reach our dorm for some reason I give Katniss a full on kiss on the lips and she responds in the next couple of seconds we have made it to the bed. Even though I want to I stop Katniss because I know she is drunk and she will regret this. However she does spend the rest of the night in my arms.

**Heyya hope you all liked it! I didn't think it was up to my usual standard but oh well. Cya x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyya time for another chapter of Nightlock University! Glad you guys liked that one and felt the feels almost as much as I did when writing it. This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV again. **

**Enjoy x**

Katniss POV:

I hear my obnoxiously loud alarm go off and I reach over to turn it off. It's not there… I open my eyes and notice that I'm not in my bed. I'm not alone either… I turn around and come face to face with Peeta.

I manage to supress a scream as I roll out of the bed and run into the bathroom with my clothes. What the fuck happened last night!? ' At least I wasn't naked,' I think to myself as I get changed into a black crop top with blue denim shorts and my signature black converses and put on a blue beanie. I might wear my hair down today.

When it gets to around 8:00am I leave the bathroom slowly and sit on my bed. It just so happens to be at this time when Peeta wakes up.

"Morning Katniss," he says as he rubs his eyes and gets up. I can help noticing that he is topless and he has a six pack. I can't help but stare.

"HI, Peeta what happened last night? We better have not have done what I think! I have a boyfriend!" I say to him struggling to keep my voice at a calm and rational level. If Gale finds out he is going to kill me. Even though I am kind of fed up with our relationship, it doesn't mean that I am going to cheat on him with my "enemy"

"Calm down Katniss, we didn't have sex. But we did…" he says but when he finishes his sentence he trails off and says something inaudible.

"What did we do Peeta!?" I say raising my voice regardless of what Peeta just said. I really need to stop drinking.

"We just… we kind of made out in my bed?" he say making the statement sound more like a question. I fall back on my bed and sigh heavily. I need to sort out my relationship with Peeta. AT times I really hate him but at times I really seem to like him. Before I do anything with Peeta I need to talk to Gale.

I walk out of the dorm slamming the door behind me and go to the music room which is currently empty. My hands fumble around in my bag until they find my phone. I quickly type in my passcode and call Gale. After around 3 rings he answers.

"Katniss, what are you doing up so early? Are you hurt? What happened" He says in a rush.

"No Gale I am fine. It's just… Can I tell you something?" I ask hoping he is going to listen. I know Gale's rages can get a bit much because one time he almost put a guy in hospital for hitting on me at a party. He tells me to continue but his voice is suspicious.

"Last night, Clove had a party for the gang and I got drunk and I made out with Peeta. I feel really bad about it Gale, but I think we need some time apart so I can work out my feelings. I'm sorry…" I say and then without hearing what he has to say I cut off the phone and run back to my dorm room.

When I arrive I see Peeta is ready but is on the phone to someone. I decide to wait outside the room and listen to what he is saying.

"Finnick, I don't know what to do!" he says exasperatedly, "I think I am getting feelings for Katniss but I doubt she has any for me considering I was such a dick to her before!" I hear something crash to the floor. I think he threw his bag down on the floor.

He waits a bit to hear Finnick's reply and then he says, "I don't know. I'll ask her if she feels the same in Maths today. I hope she doesn't flip out." After saying that he laughs and then I enter the room. When he sees me he throws his phone down and smiles at me.

"We should get going now," he says calmly and after I grab my bag we leave for the main building.

Peeta's POV:

I hate myself. If I wasn't such a dick to Katniss before I might have a shot with her. My first lesson is French and then Maths. That is when I am going to tell me feelings to Katniss. I's not very romantic but it will do. I don't want to make a fool out of myself by coming up with a very dramatic idea to ask her out and then get turned down.

Finnick and Clove and I both met our French teacher yesterday in a lesson and she is called Madame Garrett. She is quite nice but she isn't that good of a teacher and she has a mad laugh. Seriously it is scary. Even though she is really nice she tells us to write a French essay about your favourite book/ film.

It's finally time to ask Katniss. Katniss' maths class is a double lesson but I only go in for the single lesson. When I come into the room she is talking to Marvel about the equation they are solving about bearings and when she notices me she smiles and waves me over to where they are seated. The second I sit the teacher starts talking again and when she turns her back to the class I start talking to Katniss.

"Can I tell you something?" I say to Katniss and she nods in response whilst taking down notes. "Well I know you won't feel the same way but I think I am falling for you... "

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed and I will upload sometime within this week because it is the holidays so I have freedom.**

**Cya guys x**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry this is not an update but there is something I need to tell you.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**Also I have started a new story called District 12's boarding school. This is what it is about:**

** Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?**

**Thanx guys x**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger! This one will be in Katniss' POV and then Johanna's POV.**

Katniss' POV:

_Recap:_

"_Can I tell you something?" I say to Katniss and she nods in response whilst taking down notes. "Well I know you won't feel the same way but I think I am falling for you... "_

Back to present:

Even though I heard what Peeta said over the phone, I don't know what to say. I just look at his big blue eyes. He looks back at me expectantly and I open my mouth.

"Peeta, you're a dick and all but I think I am falling for you too…" I say back to him. I blush at what I just said and continue with my work. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta smiling like a Cheshire cat.

*Time flash to the end of the lesson*

I rush out of the lesson due to embarrassment when I get to my locker I get dragged backward by someone, someone I know too well unfortunately.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask Delly and I fix my clothes she messed up and then continue putting things in my locker.

"I saw that you and Peeta were pretty close today, Katniss," she says calmly whilst looking at her nails. "Just so you know I have liked him longer than you so back off bitch!" and with that she walked off to re-join her group of sluts which consisted of Glimmer, Mae, Niamh and Bex. I hated them all.

Just as I was about to walk away from my locker I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly whip my head around and see Finnick standing there happily. "Hey Kitty" he says still smiling.

"Heyya," I say back to him as we walk to Chemistry.

"Kat, Gale called me," he said not looking me in my eye. I drop my folder on the floor. Does that mean that Finnick knows?! Even though I confessed my feelings for Peeta I didn't want anyone to find out just yet.

I bend down to pick up my folder and say, "what did he say Finnick?" As I say this I I see that he is debating whether to tell me the truth or not. "I want the truth Finnick!"

"He told me that he is coming over on the weekend to have a "chat" with Peeta" the second those words left Finnick's mouth he runs into the classroom. I chase after him just as I am about to ask Finnick anything else, Mr Lowe the chemistry teacher walks in and tells us to bring our chairs to the front because we will be watching a film about Elements.

After he says that Johanna saunters into the classroom 5 minutes late and just sits down on her phone.

"Miss Mason, could you turn that off please and watch the film," Mr Lowe said folding his arms over his humongous stomach. As he did this I realised that his top was straining to fit over his stomach and was on the verge of breaking. I laugh as I point this out to Finnick.

"I could," Johanna replied whilst replying to a text. I smile at her. No one has as much guts as Johanna but I guess that's how she has always been. I remember one time in our Secondary school she swore at the head teacher for patting her back, claiming that he was touching her bra strap. Needless to say he got fired a couple of months later.

"I will ask you one more time before I give you a detention," the teacher said. It was obvious he was losing patience but Johanna couldn't care less.

"I've got nothing planned. I don't mind," Johanna shot back now playing Plants VS Zombies. Mr Lowe had had enough of being ignored and grabbed Johanna's phone out of her hands. "You have no right to steal my phone from me! THEIF!" Johanna started screaming and Mr Lowe's face turned from red to purple. By this point the class was in hysterics and Finnick and I started chanting "THEIF" over and motioning for the class to join in.

"Katniss and Finnick get out of the room now and you (he said pointing at Johanna) can have your phone back at the end of the day in detention with these two!" Mr Lowe shouted clearly humiliated.

Johanna scowls and Finnick and I walk as slowly as possible out of the class room. When we finally reach outside we start laughing and give each other a high five. We just talk for the remainder of the "lesson".

"Finnick, do you think Peeta will be okay?" I ask. We are currently sitting on the floor so I rest my head on Finnick's shoulder. Finnick is like a brother to me so don't get the wrong idea. I made Finnick promise not to tell anyone I have feelings for Peeta and so he is the only one who knows anything.

"He'll be fine, the guys will protect him." He says playing with my hair repeatedly making plaits and undoing them.

"Not you though. Wouldn't want to mess up your hair now would you? Your too fab for fighting," I laugh and when I say this the bell rings so we get up grab our bags and say goodbye as I walk to English and he goes in the direction of Biology.

*TIME FLASH TO P.E.*

Johanna's POV:

I walk over with the girls to the changing rooms. In our secondary school we had to wear a specific uniform but now we get to where whatever the hell we want. When we do P.E. there are two sides to it. One week it will all be physical work like gymnastics and track but the next week will be learning about physio and First Aid stuff and essay writing about what muscles we used in each lesson. Kind of boring but I can't help the fact that I am very talented in sports. Katniss is the only one faster than me.

This lesson isn't even a proper lesson. Because the school has so many activities to take part in, today will be the day to try out for everything. I get dressed into a blue sports bra and some ¾ length running leggings and then wait for the rest of the girls. They are all wearing something similar. Even though I protest, the girls drag me over to try for cheerleading. Maybe this will get Marvel's attention. I have liked him ever since the last two years of high school and I am constantly trying to get his attention. Maybe this will…

The head cheerleader (Gaby) is missing her last two lessons just for the try outs but she said she doesn't mind because she is shit at Maths anyway. She will teach us a routine that we have to learn by the end of the lesson to perform to the rest of the class. If there is anyone who messes up or she doesn't like she will kick them off the team after the performance. Kinda scary…

She sorts out who will be the fliers and everything else. After an hour we have sorted out the routine and are just practising.

Katniss and Annie used to be on the cheerleading team in our old school so they are doing everything perfectly. However Clove and I are just trying our best and Gaby keeps reassuring us that we are doing fine. At the very end of the routine, Katniss and I have to do back hand springs towards each other but in opposite directions and then end in the splits and I don't think I can pull it off. The only reason why I volunteered for this part because I didn't trust Delly next to Katniss. Somehow Delly would find a way to trip Katniss up and ruin her chances of being on the team.

*End of the lesson*

"EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND!" shouts Mrs. Donnelly the P.E teacher, "we will be watching the new possible cheerleading team and at the end you get to vote alongside Gaby who should be on the team.

The song My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy starts playing and Delly and Katniss get raised into the air whilst doing the scorpion. We carry on the routine until it comes to the end. Katniss gives me a nod from the other side of the mats and we begin the back handsprings and I just about manage to do the splits when the music ends! I see Marvel staring at me open mouthed and I smirk.

Gaby goes through the names of everyone who tried out and ask everyone the cheer for who should be on the team.

"Delly?" Gaby calls and only around 7 people cheer.

"Katniss?" Everyone in the sports hall cheers madly and Gaby hands Katniss over a blue and silver uniform. She goes through the list of names and we find out that Clove and Annie also got in.

"And finally Johanna," Gaby says and around 20 people out of 28 start cheering wildly. I smile as I get my uniform and get told that practises are on every Wednesday and Friday after school.

**Heyya. This is just kind of a filler chapter but I will sort out Katniss and Peeta's relationship soon enough! Cya soon guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyya, thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. ANYWAY… Time for chapter 6 of Nightlock University. I forgot to put in the last chapter that there are also practises on Wednesday and Friday lunch.**

**This will be in Peeta's POV and Katniss' POV. Enjoy!  
**

Peeta's POV:

She likes me! She really does! I have been smiling literally throughout the whole day because I can't believe she likes me. It might seem a bit over the top to be reacting like this considering I hated her around a week ago but she has that kind of effect on people. She is pretty and talented and is just fantastic at everything!

I got onto the football (**A/N soccer) **team and I am Vice Captain to the senior captain called Jack, however because of this Delly is even more into me and I am worried. Delly is very good at getting into people's heads but what if she starts to get to Katniss. I wouldn't want her to go mad with the constant threat of Delly in her mind 24/7.

Just as I said before I have been smiling all through today and even right now I am doing my French homework and I can't stop. I do however notice that Katniss is really late coming from the main building. Quickly, I put down my pen as I hear voices outside of my room.

I hear Katniss' laugh and hear her say, "Thanks Finnick, see you soon,." My smile leaves my face and I freeze. Was Katniss out on a date with Finnick!? Even after I told Finnick and Katniss about my feelings?! I need to sort this out. She opens the door.

"Heyya Peeta, you okay?" she says and then flops down on her bed to commence her homework.

"I'm fine, how come you were so late?" I ask her curiously. I was expecting her to lie and I can tell when she is lying because she never makes eye contact and touches her hair quite a lot, but instead she just laughs and begins to tell her story about how Johanna completely sassed Mr Lowe and because Finnick and her joined in she got a detention. I laugh at her story and finish my homework.

Half way through I stop.

"Katniss?" I say and she raises her head from her English textbook about Shakespear.

"Yep," she says whilst highlighting some of her notes. I notice that her textbook is colour coded. She always was organised and clever.

"What are we? I mean we both like each other but we aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend," I say puzzled and she comes over and sits on my bed.

"I don't know," she says and then she places her lips on mine. I kiss her back and then after a minute or two I pull away.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Katniss?" I ask her and she smiles and we decide to abandon our homework for the day and sit down watching How I Met Your Mother.

Katniss' POV:

*Friday Morning*

For the fifth and final time this week my alarm brings a stop to my dreams and I disentangle myself from Peeta on his bed and turn off my alarm. Lazily, I walk over to the bathroom and get dressed my cheerleading outfit and some pure white trainers. I have to admit the skirt is a very short but it's cheerleading what are you going to do about it. When I think I look okay I walk out and see Peeta ready to leave.

He opens the door for us to leave and then after he closes the door he gives me a kiss. I smile into the kiss but pull away.

"Peeta, are we still keeping it a secret?" I say and he looks upset.

"I don't know how much longer I can. I think we should tell them on Saturday," he said sadly.

"Alright then, but remember I still think you're a dickhead." I say with a smile and then walk down the stairs of the building.

I hear his footsteps behind me and then we head off to our form room, shoving each other on the way to add to the "hate each other" act. When we arrive he calls me a bitch and it hurts. I make sure not to let it show on my face and then I called him a dick head. We sit down in our seats and then start talking to the group.

"Who's coming around mine today?" Clove asks when she arrives in the classroom 5 minutes late. It doesn't really matter though because our form teacher Mr Abernathy is passed out drunk on the desk. We all chime in about what we are going to do.

"I might be able to if I don't get that much homework," I say.

"Yeah, Katniss needs all of the time she can get on her homework," Peeta sneers and I just give him a death stare. After that Finnick and him go into a deep conversation leaving just Johanna, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Annie and me to talk.

Just as we move onto another topic of the party Delly is throwing on Saturday the bell rings and we all run off in different directions to lessons.

*Lunch*

When we have all sat down and begin eating I see Gaby walk through the dining hall to our table.

"Hi, just so you know there is a practise this lunch," she says and then after flipping her hair over her shoulder she walks out of the dining room. I sigh and then throw away the remains of the apple I was eating. When I was about to leave with the girls I shove Peeta's face down into his food and then run away laughing.

My legs are aching by the time we finish and then I run off to my lesson with Clove and Annie. We make it in just as the bell goes and we hear the teacher tell us how cliché we are before telling us to take a seat.

**Heyya, sorry this one is really bad but I couldn't think of anything fpor this chapter. Cya soon anyway and I hope you liked it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you for commenting and voting loads. Im sorry I haven't been uploading but I was on holiday in Jamaica and I couldn't bring my laptop along because it was too hevay and there was no wifi in the hotel ( you had to pay :( ). Anyway back to the story.**

**WARNING LOTS OF DRAMA INVOLVED! This will be in Clove's POV, Delly's POV and finally Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy :)**

Clove's POV

I shouldn't have signed up for cheerleading. My legs are killing me and the uniform is so uncomfortable. Currently, the girls and I are getting ready in my dorm for Delly's party which we were suprisingly invited to. I think she is planning something, i mean she has hated us since she moved here in Year 8 and Finnick accidently bumped into her and spilled spaghetti all over her designer bag and clothes. She has never forgiven him and therefore she has never really talked to any of us. I bet the only reason she invited us was because we were the most popular people in high school.

"Guys I need to tell you something," Katniss said. She sat down on my bed and we all stared at her. "Peeta and I have been dating since Thursday," she blushes really hard after that. The second the words leave her mouth Annie starts bombarding her with questions and Johanna looks as if she couldn't care less. I don't know how this happened, they must be really good at acting because they seemd liked they hated each other yesterday. After around 10 minutes, Annie seemed satisfied with the answers that Katniss had given her and then got back to fixing her dress and hair.

I hate, repeat hate dresses but for a party I allow the girls to dress me up like a doll. Johanna will murder anyone who trys to put her in a dress so we all go for the safe option and give her some black ripped shorts and a purple long sleeve top, with flowing sleeves. She wont admit it but we can tell she loves it. I am wearing a tight green one shoulder dress which goes just above my knees. Annie is wearing a blue sparkly dress of the same length as mine but with long flowly sleeves just like Johanna's top. Katniss has stolen the show however by wearing a boob tube red dress with a sweetheart neckline which is tight until it reaches her waist and then it flows out. Her dress is the shortes and goes up to her mid thigh. I just thinks she wants to impress Peeta.

When we are all ready we head out to Delly's dorm room 102...

Delly's POV

By inviting Peeta and his friends to this party will surely show him how kind I am by allowing that dick Finnick to come. I have liked no LOVED Peeta ever since high school but he has never been intrested in me. But now we are in university and everything is different. I am with Glimmer, Mae, Niamh and Bex and we are waiting for the first of the guest to come. I am wearing a short black tight fitting dress with goes perfectly with my golden hair, glimmer is wearing somehting similar but in purple instead. Mae is wearing a one shoulder yellow dress which goes to her mid thigh, Niamh is wearing a peach dress with one strap and a cut at the side it is the same length as Mae's. Finally Bex is wearing a gold sparkly dress which goes well with her red hair.

Around 50 people are here at the moment and they are raving like mad. I hear a knock at the door and I send Bex to answer it. When she does Katniss, Clove, Johanna adn Annie come strutting in. Even though I hate them they do look great. Katniss comes over to me and thanks me for inviting them and then she is off dancing with her friends. I start to think the boys aren't coming but after a minutes the boys come piling in aong with around 20 more people.

Peeta looks as hot as always. He is wearing a red checkered button up shirt with on beige shorts. He is laughing with his friends as they come over to my friends and I to thank me for inviting them. I wink at Peeta as he turns away to presumably find the girls.

Katniss' POV:

Everyone in the group knows about Peeta and I and they were happy for us. We are currently sitting in a circle playing truth or dare/ 7 minutes in heaven with Delly and her friends and their boyfriends. How you play when someone says truth or dare the person also says the words "or heaven". If the chosen person picks "heaven" they spin a bottle to see who it lands on and then they must play seven minutes in heaven in Delly's bedroom.

"Truth or dare or heaven, Finnick," Jack (Mae's boyfriend) asks, whilst he shakes the remaining glitter out of his hair from the previous dare.

"Heaven!" Finnick says confidently, winking at Annie. She blushes widley and everyone laughs. We watch as the bottle spins adn then comes to a stop on ME?!

"NO!" we both shout and then laugh. He is like a brother to me it would be way to awkward. And anyway he has Annie and I have Peeta.

"No way I have Annie and she is with Peeta!" Finnick says somehow reading my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I see Delly's face start to turn red aned I swear I can see smoke coming out of her ears.

"A dare is a dare," says Riley (Niamh's boyfriend), we are told countless times thta resistance is futile so eventually we agree. We go into Delly's room.

"I am so sorry about this, no offence Finnick but I don't want to kiss you. You're like a brother to me!" I say exhasperatly

"No offence to you but I don't want to kiss you either" he says smiling.

"WE RUFUSE!" I shout through the door of the bedroom.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO KISS BEFORE JACK MAKES OUT WITH ANNIE AND DELLY MAKES OUT WITH PEETA!" Johanna shouts back and I curse but shout back okay.

"I'm sorry again," we both say and then we kiss. The kiss was okay, I can see why Finnick has girls falling over him but I still prefer Peeta. We deepen the kiss but don't do anything that we know we will regret later. I run my fingers through his hair and he does the same to me. I can't help but think to myself that this should be Peeta not Finnick. A moan escapes Finnick's mouth and I smile. After around another minutes we hear a countdown. Even though we still have a minute left we break apart and make sure we look presentable before reentering so it looks like nothing happened. Which is true. When we break apart, Finnick rushes to Delly's mirror and see's his hair is all messed up. He curses and somehow manages to sort it out. Becasue my hair was down all I do is run Delly's hair brush through it a couple of times and then voila!

We have thirty seconds left which are spent in an awkward silence. When it gets to 10 seconds Finnick breaks it by saying, " You're not a bad kisser Kitty" and then he smiles.

"Neither are you Finnick, but Peeta is better," I laugh.

"Same, but with Annie. i can never look you in the eye again Kat," he jokes and then we walk out of the bedroom into the living space. I am horrifed at what I see.

**Hope you enjoy! x**


	10. the real chapter 8

**HIIII! I'm sorry this is delayed again but my laptop was being really stupid and Microsoft word deleted all of the chapter I was writing when I was nearly finished and I got really annoyed and kind of abandonded my laptop for two days. Sorry …**

**I'm going to try and interact with the reviews more so first of all I would like to thank MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName! Your extra extra extra long review made me so happy, you don't understand! The world needs more awesome people like you! As to all of your questions you will find out after this chapter. Thanks a lot and keep reading **

**This will be in Katniss' POV, Annie's POV, Katniss' POV again and then finally Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV:

_Recap:  
__We have thirty seconds left which are spent in an awkward silence. When it gets to 10 seconds Finnick breaks it by saying, " You're not a bad kisser Kitty" and then he smiles._

_"Neither are you Finnick, but Peeta is better," I laugh._

_"Same, but with Annie. i can never look you in the eye again Kat," he jokes and then we walk out of the bedroom into the living space. I am horrified at what I see._

I storm out of Delly's dorm room with Annie trailing behind me. I can't believe I trusted that dick head! I should have just stayed with Gale and none of this would have happened in the first place. Annie and I are heading towards her dorm room which she is lucky enough to have by herself. I will be spending the night there because I am not going to spend a night in a room with a traitor. I feel like my eyes are betraying me, lying to me! What I saw cannot be true. Every time I shut my eyes, even for a fraction of a second I see the dreadful scene replaying in my mind and I feel the urge to scream.

When we reach Annie's room I flop down on her bed and start to cry my eyes out. I feel the bed sink as Annie too throws herself on the bed. She strokes my hair and tells me to explain what happened. Annie wasn't in the room at the time as she had been sent out to do another dare so she can't tell me what happened at all. It hurts to even think about it let alone talk about it. I will try though. I take a deep breath and tell Annie what my eyes saw. I tell her everything from beginning to end, all the way from where Peeta and I found out we were roommates up until now, the present. The deep dark and depressing present…

"I still can't believe I trusted him Ann, I mean he made fun of my DEAD father, and then the second he wants to be my boyfriend I'm like "oh yeah sure, I don't mind!" what was I THINKING!" I howl and then repeatedly hit my head off the pillow on the bed.

"I don't know what you were thinking Kat, but Peeta is missing out big time! I don't know why he would do such a thing. Kat, I will be right back, I'm just going to get your clothes and books for tomorrow and Monday. Don't move a muscle. Crying helps sometimes Kat, just let it all out until I come back okay?" Annie says gently. This is one of the many reasons why she is my best friend. I nod and let her go.

Annie's POV:

How could Peeta hurt Kat like that?! And with a girl she has hated since year 7!? He needs to be sorted out. When I get to Kat's room No.774, I open it to find the man of the hour pacing around it, mumbling to himself. His head snaps up from his thoughts when I slam the door behind me.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED DELLY!" I shout at him, I can feel my eyes turn to the same shade as my hair.

"Do you really think that I would make out with DELLY!" he screams back at me. Well of course he would! He has hated Kat up until, I don't know a week ago. He must be trying to get to her!

"Well of course, you hated Kat up until last week!" I yell as I go around Kat's side of the room and pick up some clothes that she might need and shove them into a bag. I never thought Peeta would do this to a girl. He is too much of a gentleman to do that, but it seems he has proved Katniss and me wrong.

"Annie, let me tell you what happened!" He yells and walks over to me. I stop stuffing all of Kat's folders and books into her bag and stare at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW PEETA! If you have something to say tell the girl who is sobbing her eyes out, over you right now!" I shout even louder. After that statement I slam the door and run all the way to my dorm.

Katniss' POV:

*Next Day*

I wake up at ten in the morning and look over at Annie's double bed from my single one and notice that she has been awake for way longer than me. She is fully dressed already and is sitting down organising her Latin notes.

"Morning Annie," I say stretching.

"Hey Kat," she replies coming over to give me a hug. I return the hug, grab some of the clothes from the bag that Annie had stuffed everything I needed in and then head to the bathroom. I get in the shower and decide to sing the most depressing love song I know, because that's the kind of person I am. I decide on We Are Broken by Paramore:

_I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalise_

_Tell me why, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me, Yeah-Eh-Eh_

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_(Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah)_

_Tower over me (Ah, Ah, Ah)  
Tower over me (Ah, Ah, Ah)  
And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence?_

_And Oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Halfway through the song I start crying and I can't stop. Why did he have to hurt me like that? All of those empty promises… I can't believe some people! I hop out of the shower and dry myself. I get dressed in a pair of burgundy leggings with an oversized knitted cream jumper and some cream flats. I make sure that any trace of tears is erased form my face and then I head back out into the bedroom.

Before Annie and I go down for breakfast, I check my phone (which I put on silent overnight) and see I have over 50 missed calls from Peeta. I don't want to know though, clearly he isn't man enough to come down himself and tell me face to face. Annie and I link arms and then walk out of the bedroom down to the canteen. We have to walk past the reception to get there and I make eye contact with my ex-boyfriend Gale. I completely forgot he was coming to talk to Peeta this weekend! I pretend that I didn't see him and walk faster along with Annie to the canteen.

Peeta's POV:

For goodness sake, why won't Katniss answer any of my calls. She got it all wrong! I would NEVER make out with that slut Delly! Here's what really happened:

When Katniss and Finnick went into Delly's bedroom, I became really jealous about the fact that my best friend is about to kiss my girlfriend. Even though I try not to show it my face, was slowly turning more and more red and my eyes were turning an even darker shade of blue. When there was around 10 seconds left Delly came over to me.

"Are you jealous Peeta?" she asks, biting her lip, trying to be seductive.

"Of course I am! My girlfriend is making out with my best friend!" I almost shout. When Katniss and Finnick were about to come out Delly throws herself on me as if it looks like se is lying on me and then kisses me. This is at the exact moment when Katniss sees me and runs out. None of this is my fault, but I can't get through to Katniss.

**NOW YOU ALL KNOW! I wonder what Gale is gonna do? I wonder what's going to happen? Who knows (I do) ?**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Cya x**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! How are you all? Thanks for the positive reviews it makes me so happy even when I get just one more review everytime I update. Thanks for that **

**Guess what? At school every year we have this event called House Arts and all of the houses (Stafford (THE BEST HOUSE), Paget, Ferrers and Audley) compete in singing, acting and drama. Ypu can audition for all sorts of things and I auditioned for a singing solo. AND I GOT IT! So did my friend Sayuni! Now I'll be singing in front of the whole school Ahhh! Also I go tin drama as a rebel and the plot is basically mockingjay! I was so happy XD.**

**This will be in Gale's POV and Katniss' POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Gale's POV:

I stare into Katniss' beautiful grey eyes as she passes me with her ginger friend Annie. Just when I am about to smile at her she breaks eye contact, whispers something to Annie and walks away quickly in the direction which I am guessing is the dining hall. I'm guessing she knew about my arrival. Can't Finnick keep his mouth shut!? I walk over to the receptionist called Octavia.

"Hello, what can I do for ya?" she says in a very strong accent that makes me cringe. Her hair for some reason is bright purple and she clearly has eyelash extensions in as they have been placed poorly and they are unnaturally long. They look quite scary protruding out of her head.

"Yeah, hello, I am visiting my friends Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, I was just wondering what room they are in," I say making sure to pronounce every word as clearly as I can to make her feel inferior.

She gives me a look and unwillingly tells me what room they are in (I am surprised to find out that they share a room) and then shoos me away. _Rude _I think to myself. I walk in the direction of where I think the library is and I decide to read for a bit until breakfast is over so I can go and have a chat with Peeta. After around 30 minutes of reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ I get up, stretch and head to where Octavia told me Peeta's room was. When I reach, I can hear laughter inside of the room. Quickly, I pound on the door and everyone inside the room becomes silent. I hear footsteps walking gradually towards the door. When it opens I see Peeta and behind him Cato and Marvel.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing making out with Katniss?" I ask him menacingly. As I am older and taller I use that to my advantage as I tower over Peeta closing in on him. I become aware that Marvel and Cato are now standing next to Peeta and they look willing to fight, their faces are so hard they look as if they have been carved from stone.

"Well, I'm sorry that I happen to be more appealing to Katniss that you," he retorts looking me right in the eye. Out of the corner of my eye I can see his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Well, I'm _not _sorry that I am about to beat you up right now!" I shout at him and pounce. As I do this I start hitting him. Why steal Katniss? Out of all people why her? A fist collides with my jaw and I fall off of Peeta and Cato and Marvel start hitting me. Then I hear a scream…

Katniss' POV:

"Katniss for god sakes, slow down!" Annie exclaims as I shovel bacon and eggs into my open mouth. I guess crying makes you hungry. I have already had 3 slices of toast and 4 glasses of orange juice. No one can control my hunger.

"I could," I manage to say gulping down another glass of orange juice, immediately after swallowing a mouth full of food. After that, Annie somehow manages to drag me away from the canteen and drags me up the stairs.

"I think I'm hungry," I say to Annie as we reach the second flight of stairs. She sighs heavily and pokes my side making me shriek. She burst out laughing and then I start laughing. By the time we reach the 6 floor we can hear lots of noise coming from down the corridor. I sounds like someone being beaten up... Annie and I look each other in the eye and then we run down the corridor. _Please don't let that be Peeta, please._ I say to myself.

It was Peeta. I scream at the sight before me. In my dorm room, Peeta, Gale, Cato and Marvel are having a huge fight on the floor.

"STOP IT!" I shout at the top of my lungs. They all turn to the door which they had stupidly left wide open. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yell at them, avoiding eye contact with Gale and Peeta.

Silence.

"Cato, can you please explain what the hell is going on here because we don't have a mother fucking clue" Annie says.

"Well, Marvel, Peeta and I were all having a great time and then this dick head burst into the room and starts shouting stuff about Peeta stealing his girlfriend and then they started fighting and we joined in for the fun of it," Cato smirked and then spat out a tooth.

"Annie can you take Marvel and Cato elsewhere please I want to talk to these two," I say, I swear I am literally foaming at the mouth. Annie obliges and leads Cato and Marvel out of the room. When they leave I sit down on my bed and Peeta gets up from the floor, gives Gale a dirty look and sits at his desk. Gale just stays sat on the floor.

"Gale, why did you come down here in the first place? It's not like I asked you to be here," I say coldly. I see Peeta smirk and I give him a death glare which makes him stop.

"I wanted you back. This dickhead doesn't deserve you!" he cries.

"For you information, we aren't dating anymore because he cheated on me," I say jerking my head towards Peeta. They both look furious. "Gale can you go outside for a bit please." Even though I said please at the end my words are as cold and unsympathetic as ever. Gale leaves the room. I risk a glance at Peeta and then lock my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"Why did you do it Peeta? I thought we were happy?" I ask sadly. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I blink them away. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of making me cry.

"If you answered my calls then you would know," he says curtly.

"So you aren't man enough to come to me in person and tell me. Am I not worthy enough of a face to face explanation?" I question breaking eye contact with him. "I always knew you were a coward…"

"So what if I am a coward. Let me tell you now Katniss. Please." He begs. I nod for him to go ahead. "When you and Finnick went into Delly's bedroom, I became really jealous about the fact that my best friend is about to kiss my girlfriend. When there was around 10 seconds left Delly came over to me.

"Are you jealous Peeta?" she asked. Then I said:

"Of course I am! My girlfriend is making out with my best friend!" When you and Finnick were about to come out Delly throws herself on me as if it looks like she is lying on me and then kisses me. This is at the exact moment when you saw me and ran out!" he finished exasperated.

I stare at the ground not knowing whether to believe his story or not. He could be telling the truth and is he would I would forgive him instantaneously. But then again even if I do believe him it may take time to trust him again.

"Do you believe me Katniss?" he asks. I look up and see that he has travelled from the desk to right in front of me. He holds my face up with his finger and I feel a tear roll down my face. He reaches up and wipes it away gently.

"Yes…"I whisper and give him a hug. "Stay with me?" I ask into his neck

"Always…"

Johanna's POV:

I wish Katniss would forgive Peeta. I saw what happened but she doesn't want to hear it from anyone other than him. I sigh to myself as I walk up the sixth flight of stairs to get to my dorm. It's so much effort. Why can't they just install a lift, do they want to kill us of before we can achieve anything. When I reach the last step I am breathless. _I really need to start working out soon_ I think to myself. I walk down the corridor of dorms and I see Gale, Katniss' Ex sitting outside of Katniss' dorm. I always thought he was cute but I can't really cheat with my best friends boyfriend can I.

"What's up Gale?" I ask as I sit down beside him. He smiles.

"Meh nothing much, just beating up guys who touch Katniss again," he laughs and I laugh too.

"I shouldn't be laughing at the fact that you are beating up one of my best friends. You should just let her go. There may be other people…" I say hinting but I don't think he got the hint.

"Maybe, but I have liked her ever since we made friends when we were eleven. Oh well, I guess you are right. I just miss her…" he trails off I give him a friendly hug and he returns it.

"I've got to go and finish my homework Gale, see you later," I say breaking away from the hug and standing up.

"Do you want any help?" Gale asks and stands up too. I nod and he follows me back to my dorm which I share with Clove, who is currently eating breakfast. I get my books out we lie on the floor.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Who else noticed that Gale was flirting with Johanna. I see the start of a possible romance XD.**

**Thanks for reading guys Cya x**


End file.
